


Hogwarts Hidden 5th House

by Librasmile (Tenthsun)



Series: Librasmile's Harry Potter Meta Essays, Notes and Fragments [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Hogwarts House, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Essays, Gen, Hogwarts Founders - Freeform, Meta, Metafiction, Original Character(s), Original Hogwarts House, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenthsun/pseuds/Librasmile
Summary: When you look at it closely, the cracks and plot holes that appear in the Harry Potter series make me think that the whole thing is really just a cover story concocted by the powers that be because the TRUE story is too subversive to tell.And, typical of a cover story, critical details get left out - like this: Hogwarts' erstwhile 5th House. Over time I've concluded that it doesn't make sense that the Founders seemed to have built untenable levels of interhouse conflict into the structure of the school itself. That conflict seems to have fed two wizard wars.I can't believe the Founders meant that to happen, so what was the balancing element? The 5th House. Read on to see why...
Series: Librasmile's Harry Potter Meta Essays, Notes and Fragments [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/529258
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Rediscovering Hogwarts' 5th House

**Author's Note:**

> _Soooo....* ahem * this may or may not be my Mary Sue/jump the shark moment. But, I have succumbed to the temptation to create a 5th Hogwarts house. This right, I did it! * looks around shiftily * But I'll totally deny it in open court..._

Here's a bit of the Hidden History of Hogwarts: a look at the erstwhile - now hidden - 5th House...

 **House Name:** Aquoret (alternatively Aquorette) House [pronounced **AHCK** -wor- ** _et_** **,** main stress on the first syllable, second stress on the last syllable]

 **House Head:** Uladine Poole, specialties - _Spheromancy_ or the Magic of the Spheres and _Holistomancy_ or holistic magic (sometimes called “whole cloth” magic) 

**House Founder:** Melusine d’Aquoret or Melusine d’Aquorette

 **House Colors:** Amethyst and Ivory

 **House Mascot:** The Argonaut (a species of [especially beautiful Octopus](https://media.wired.com/photos/593292434cd5ce6f96c0aba6/master/w_2560%2Cc_limit/42-44662648.jpg%C2%A0)) 

**House Nickname:** The Argoes, the Nauts, the Naughty Nauts or the Noughty Nauts (“noughty” for “nought” which equals zero which represents the fact that technically they don’t exist)

 **House Motto:** _The Quest Is Eternal_ (Some think that the motto is _Setting Sail to the Undiscovered Country_. However, since the “undiscovered country” actually means death, this is a mistake. Not even the Argoes are flaky enough to try making that expedition until they absolutely have to. On the other hand, it has made some think that this house were the official custodians of the Deathly Hallows, another error.)

 **House Traits:** Students are described as being curious and questing; exploring and experimental; connecting and catalyzing.

 **House Function:** Connection and catalysis (They are the connector and integrator for the other four houses by forging bonds between unlikely forces and substances to make it possible for them to work easily together.)

 **House Ghost:** The Blind Astronomer also known as the Blind Stargazer

 **House Location:** _The Labyrinth, the Chapel vestry, the Solarium, the Black Lake, and the Room of Requirement_

To summarize…

  * **_The Labyrinth  
_**They mainly exist within the astral skeleton or structural framework of the school, i.e., the Labyrinth (not to be confused with the one built by the Goblin King and located in the Underground). The vast majority of their classes take place in those spaces which are inaccessible to the physical school and hidden from their awareness.  
  

  * **_The Room of Requirement  
_**The first part of the castle that was ever built was the Room of Requirement. Clearly that is a magical room that exists on more than one plane - which was necessary at first as even wizards couldn’t build a castle overnight. The rest of the castle was built out from, over, under and around the Room of Requirement. This is why the room can come and go as it pleases. It’s also why the castle is so imbued with magic. It’s magical down to its very “bones”. Although all the founders contributed to the Room of Requirement, it is mainly the result of Melusine’s magic. She was a spheromancer. Hence, she had the skill and power needed to enchant and fold the space so they could construct in multi-dimensions at once.  
  

  * **_The Solarium  
_**On the plane of they physical school, this is a hollowed out, dusty and dilapidated room. It has been abandoned and unused for centuries. No one goes there and, as with the Labyrinth, it has been hidden from the students', faculty members', and staff members' awareness. On the astral plane, however, it is a large sunny room which functions as their Great Hall when they need one.  
  

  * **_The Black Lake  
_**Yes, classes take place within the Black Lake. The house’s founder was drowned in the Black Lake which formed a powerful bond between the house and the lake. Instead of going outdoors on the castle grounds to study care of magical creatures, they focus on the creatures living within the lake. This water connection is further emphasized in their house head, Uladine Poole who is, in fact, partially descended from the Mer people.  

  * **_The Chapel Vestry  
_**Rather like the wardrobe that leads to Narnia, the vestry leads to...another place, where students study magical geography (including navigation, map making, travel, and various transportation methods).



**Note:** _the Chapel itself is known as the Chapel of St. Melusine-the-Martyr. However, Melusine’s identity has been long forgotten._

* * *

**Additional Notes:**

**Spheromancy or the Magic of the Spheres is akin to what the Gallifreyans call temporal engineering.** What the Gallifreyans do through science and technology, the spheromancers do through magic. Hence both have mastered Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. The Spheromancers generally do not time travel however because it is hideously unpredictable when navigated using magic.

 **Holistomancy is an even more esoteric term and will be further explained in a later chapter.** Suffice it to say that it's akin to dealing with the stem cells of magic.

 **Uladine's name** comes from a combination of the water spirit Undine and Edgar Allen Poe's fictional poetic female character Ulalume. My thoughts on her ancestry were partly inspired by poet Matthew Arnold's "The Forsaken Merman."

This is going to be a multi-chaptered essay. **Next up:** _Just exactly who WAS Melusine? And how did the house become hidden?_

**~To Be Continued~**


	2. Who was Melusine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Just who was Hogwarts 5th Forgotten Founder? And why couldn't they build the school without her? Just what kind of magic was she wielding? Answers below..._

**Just exactly who WAS Melusine? And how did the house become hidden?**

**_Who was Melusine?_ **

**The Forgotten 5th Founder, Melusine d’Aquoret (or d’Aquorette) was the wife of Slytherin House founder, Salazar Slytherin.** Most memory of her has been deliberately suppressed to the point where almost no one living has heard of her, let alone knows who she is. She is remembered in the name of Hogwarts’ chapel - the Chapel of St. Melusine the Martyr. There is also a long forgotten tapestry down an abandoned section of the dungeons that depicts a full length portrait of her. And yes it is magical. It is possible for it to become active again. However, it has been dormant since the 11th century.

**Like the other founders - Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor - she founded her own house, Aquoret House.** Ravenclaw House focused on wit and intellect. Slytherin House focused on cunning and strategic thinking. Hufflepuff House focused on hard work, fairness and compassion. And Gryffindor House focused on courage and chivalry. Aquoret House focused on empathy, imagination, experimentation, and discovery. 

**This is because unlike the other four houses, the members of Aquoret House learn to use the fundamental essence of magic itself - the Quintessence.** The Quintessence exists within and connects all things. All 5th House students have the capacity to work directly with the Quintessence because Melusine was adept at using the Quintessence. To understand her and her house, you must understand the Quintessence.

**_Understanding the Quintessence_ **

**The Quintessence is the fabled fifth element.** Even Muggles know about the four elements: earth, wind, fire and rain (water). Together these four elements are the building blocks of the world in which we live. There is nothing that isn’t made of at least one of them if not a combination of them. Wizards, however, know of a fifth element - the Quintessence. 

**The Quintessence is the raw form of magic itself.** It is both physical and non-physical. Muggles might call it a form of plasma. However, to wizards it appears as thin, silvery strands or filaments that glow with their own radiance. These strands can be stretched straight, curled or even tangled. They can be gathered like threads of cotton, silk or wool then spun into literal thread that is then woven into fabric. It would not be surprising if Harry Potter’s famed invisibility cloak was partially woven with pure strands of the Quintessence.

**However, the Quintessence can change its apparent form.** What can appear as strands can also appear as liquid, like streams or rivulets of water or mercury. It can pool and collect like water or mercury and it can be poured like water or mercury. Others have asserted that the Quintessence can also solidify like a gel or ice or ignite into flame. These assertions have never been officially proven.

**When spells are incanted or potions created, it is the Quintessence that is being manipulated.** When an object, living or not, is transfigured, it is Quintessence within that object which is being transmuted. All objects, living or not - but especially living - are imbued with the Quintessence. Just as light is both a particle and a wave, the Quintessence is both structure and energy.

**What sets the Quintessence further apart from the other elements is that it can, in and of itself, function as a bridge or path into other realms.** The other elements are, by and large, “locked” as it were into the realm in which they originate. They cannot cross boundaries. The Quintessence however moves freely through all the realms. Like the thread that helped guide Theseus and his companions through the confusion of the Labyrinth, the Quintessence can act as a guide that takes the traveler from one realm to another without becoming lost. It connects all things.

**_The Quintessence and the Nature of Magic_ **

Just as there are 5 elements, there are 5 types of magic:

  * **Physiological Magic** \- the magic that resides in the body of a witch or wizard; it is the source of uncontrolled magic and the power they call on when they individually speak a charm, brew a potion, see the future or transfigure an object.
  * **Nature Magic** \- the magic that is generated by all the magical and mundane flora and fauna of nature as well as the daily and seasonal cycles that govern them. 
  * **Ritual Magic** \- the magic that is summoned or willed into existence or action by not just speaking an incantation but by performing a specific rite or rites (a sequence of tasks conditioned by time, place and manner); it can be performed individually but is often collectively performed by a group such as a coven. The ritual that resurrected the Dark Lord is a perfect example.
  * **Cosmic Magic** \- the magic connected to the stars and planets but in a much more complex way than that which is covered by astronomy or divination. This is the broader category that covers both subcategories of Quintessemancy, i.e., spheromancy and holistomancy. Some would combine this with Nature Magic. Although there is some overlap between the two types, the requirements for Cosmic Magic can be wildly different; in fact some consider Cosmic Magic to be the thaumaturgical equivalent of quantum physics. 
  * **Daimonic Magic** \- the magic that is generated by completing a transaction or forming a relationship with a sentient non-human magical being who originates from another realm. Hence, not a familiar or a magical creature like a unicorn or centaur, as they would be covered under Nature Magic. This type of magic was all but outlawed in the 1600s when the wizards completed the Pax Magica Militum (see the essay History of Magic) and closed most of the gates to the other realms.



**While the Quintessence is by definition used in every type of magic, its most complex use occurs in Cosmic and Daimonic Magic** . When the 5th House was fully connected to the school, students could learn - although they were barred from practicing - Daimonic Magic. But the loss of Melusine took that knowledge away forever. All the knowledge that remains is contained within the remnants of Melusine’s personal library which is completely contained within the school library’s restricted section. Today, Hogwarts teaches mainly Physiological and Nature Magic. Ritual Magic fell out of use toward the end of the 16th century. However, the 5th House still teaches Cosmic Magic.

Those few who remember Melusine and still hope to uncover her lost writings speculate that the 5th House ghost, the Blind Stargazer, knows where they are hidden. On the rare occasions he ventures outside of the 5th House’s confines, he is usually found in the Astronomy Tower or in the library's restricted section, near Melusine’s works. However, as with the rest of the 5th House students and faculty, he is enchanted to make the rest of Hogwarts, including the Headmaster, forget about him the minute he is out of sight ( **Note:** _this is a brilliant concept created by Verity Brown, author of the fabulous Severus Snape/OC fanfic “A Merciless Affection”; it is her concept, I am only borrowing it_ ). Also, the Blind Stargazer never speaks to students outside of his own house. 

**_Muggles Once Had Magic, Too_ **

**At the dawn of prehistory, all humans were originally born with their own individual and self-renewing measure of Quintessence.** They were also born with the innate physiological (or should we say neurological) capacity to access and use the Quintessence contained within their own bodies. Hence, any human could simply use magic as either an impulse or a deliberate act of will. 

As civilization advanced and mankind gained greater knowledge and mastery of their surroundings, people learned to access and harness the Quintessence in other objects and living things in a systematic way. In other words, they learned Nature Magic. This later extended to learning how the Sun, Moon, seasons and stars affected the properties of the Quintessence and altered its effects. There was also freer movement between the realms. As a result, humans could also converse with other beings in other realms and negotiate agreements to use their magic as well. This constituted the whole of magic in the Beginning, i.e., the Antediluvian (pre-Flood) era.

The Great Deluge, however, changed all of this.

**_Muggles Lose Magic in the Magical Reset_ **

**The cataclysmic flood that devastated the Earth in prehistory, destroyed magic as humans then knew it.** The cosmic and geologic forces ( _ See the “Saturn Myth,” by David Talbott _ ) that created the titanic outpouring of water resulted in massive changes to the Earth’s topography, atmosphere, and seasons. Planetary orbits also changed ( _ See the Electric Universe theory by the Thunderbolts Project _ ). In addition, there was a massive die off of multiple animal and plant species. However, once the flood waters receded, the fertile soil left behind and the change in “solar” radiation sources resulted in the emergence of new plant and animal species. This required humans to start all over again in learning how to use Cosmic and Nature Magic.

**The Flood also altered Physiological Magic by creating a genetic bottleneck in the surviving human population.** Magical ability was no longer a gift held by every human being. Only members of certain family lines were able to naturally wield Physiological Magic. ( **Note:** _In the Judeo-Christian mythos, Ham is thought to be the sole member of Noah’s family to retain the ability to easily use magic. This would later be seen among his descendents who included the Egyptians - a people world renowned for their magical skill._ ) To compensate for absent or erratic magic, the humans whose descendents would eventually become magic-less Muggles now had to band together in groups in order to effectively harness the Quintessence. The Quintessence itself was not gone from all humans. Only the capacity to use it was greatly diminished. Over time, the ability to work magic in groups would fade as well until the majority of humankind lost all ability to use magic.

**_Not All Magicians Can Directly Use The Quintessence_ **

**In addition to the Muggles’ loss of magic, most wizards eventually lost the ability to directly use the Quintessence.** It still exists. However, the Quintessence is now too delicate for most of them to touch or manipulate. Only a few retain that ability and they constitute a relatively rarefied group. Their branch of magic is known as Quintesse-mancy. It consists of using the Quintessence in discrete, transactional ways. These “transactions” can be as small as enchanting a mirror to communicate with another being or realm to actually travelling to that realm. This ability to travel is responsible for this branch of magic also being known as the Magic of the Spheres, or spheromancy, because it lets one travel from one sphere of reality to the next.

**The branch of magic that uses the Quintessence as a SYSTEM is known as Holistomancy.** Holistomancy is the art of gathering the Quintessence, spinning the filaments into thread and weaving it into fabric. This is not simple weaving. Such fabrics, as with official Ministry of Magic parchments, are used to record magical history, including magical births, magical deaths, and magical testimonies. The Name Roll is but one example of its use. Another example would be the blueprints that formed the foundation of the Marauders Map. 

**The Marauders Map is based on the blueprints Melusine originally created after she built the Room of Requirement.** Instead of mapping rooms, Melusine’s blueprints mapped magic. Hence, the document is able to capture the presence and travels of all magical creatures within the castle in real time. She adapted the magic of the Name Rolls ( _ For more information on how Name Rolls work, see What’s in a Name? The POWER… _ ) to capture the magic of the castle into the blueprints. Centuries later, the blueprints were then adapted into creating the map, which the Marauders then stole. Magical youth with the potential to work directly with the Quintessence are typically placed in the 5th house.

**_Melusine d’Aquoret, Spheromancer_ **

**The mastery of spheromancy was critical to building an impregnable magical castle. Melusine’s incomparable mastery of spheromancy created the foundation upon which the school was built.** As with the other founders, her antecedents have been lost to history. However, anecdotal history says she originated from the Aquitaine region of France. It is not clear how she and Salazar met. But the received wisdom is that their marriage was a love match. His devastation over her death seems to bear this out.

**Accounts vary as to why, but what is clearly known is that Melusine was murdered, drowned in the Black Lake, by Muggles.** The story is that she was accused of perpetrating a curse or some kind of dark magic, possibly unleashing a monster from another realm. What, why, and against whom is unknown. What is known is that she was alone; no other founders were present to save her. It was Slytherin who recovered her body. The locket which became known as his personal relic was the locket he took from her body when he retrieved her remains.

**Melusine’s death pushed Slytherin into a dark depression. It also sparked a ferocious antipathy against Muggles that later became confused with an antipathy against muggleborns.** He never recovered. His anguish helped sparked his disagreements with the other Founders. Ultimately, it led him to create the basilisk in order to protect the school before leaving the school forever.

**The more immediate legacy of Melusine’s death was to nearly completely sever the physical connection between Aquoret House and the rest of the school.** Because the house occupies both the physical and astral planes of the school, it required Melusine’s spheromancy to maintain the equilibrium between the two realms. With her gone, there was no immediate successor who could keep the school from being lost on the astral plane forever. The Founders had to scramble to come up with a magical solution to prevent students and faculty from being lost. 

**Eventually they settled on using Melusine’s mirror.** Because the Quintessence is much like mercury, it is a relatively easy task to use it to create a magic mirror. Melusine had originally created the mirror for use in sorting the students into their various houses. Just as the Mirror of Erised would show someone their desires, Melusine’s mirror would show the faculty the student’s primary aspiration or motivation for learning magic. That primary motivation became the basis for their house placement. Those students primarily driven by their empathy and imagination, their need to experiment and discover, went to Melusine’s house.

**The Founders took the already enchanted mirror and repurposed it to act as a stabilizing gateway between the 5th house and the rest of the school.** ( _ Note: Classic Doctor Who fans might think of the episode Warriors Gate for an example of this works. _ ) Of course, now that the mirror was no longer available, the Founders had to come up with a different Sorting tool.  They settled on enchanting Godric Gryffindor’s hat. What they don’t tell you is that they used a bit of dark magic to make it work. Where the mirror was not sentient, the hat is. And as Arthur Weasley always says, you shouldn’t trust a sentient object if you can’t see where it keeps its brain…

**However, a side effect of the use of Melusine’s mirror was an inability for the rest of the school to retain a memory of the 5th house’s students and faculty or even that a 5th house existed.** The Founders themselves remained immune. They were not sure why. But they presumed that their personal relationships and history with Melusine, coupled with their grief at her loss, kept them aware of Melusine’s creations. However, the Founders feared that all knowledge of the house and its inhabitants - not to mention the house itself - could become lost forever.

**So they created a fail safe plan.** They built a chapel in her memory (and later named the Chapel of St. Melusine the Martyr). They appointed a chaplain to preside over it. This chaplain - a wizard or witch, of course - was entrusted with keeping and passing on the knowledge of the 5th house. In addition, the school’s elves, who easily travel between here and the astral plane, were sworn to defend the house should it be attacked and to alert the guardian should the connection be lost. In the event of an emergency, the chaplain is authorized to alert the Headmaster, thus reawakening the Headmaster’s knowledge of the 5th house, which he or she gains upon succession, but loses in ordinary day-to-day activities. 

**The chaplain was chosen because the vestry is one of the access points to the 5th house.** In addition, a chaplain can be relied upon to repeat the same religious rites at the same time every week and year. This ritual reinforces the memory of the 5th house in the chaplain’s subconscious. It also offered the Founders pre-established opportunities - i.e., holy days - to ensure that someone regularly checks on the house in order to detect a threat and summon help if needed. The Blind Stargazer also moves easily between the realms and can raise the alarm if needed.

**_Melusine’s House Today_ **

**As a result, while Melusine may be forgotten, her house has not been - not completely.** It remains active and healthy, despite the rivalry that has torn apart the other houses. It’s students are Sorted by Godric’s hat just as the others are. However, when a 5th House placement is warranted, the hat sends the student over to the Chaplain who will later take them to the Solarium to meet with their new house head.

**The current head is Uladine Poole, a formidable witch with a mastery of spheromancy and holistomancy.** Her father was a wizard. Her mother was one of the merfolk. She was born in the Corryvreckan Whirlpool. She knows Dumbledore and consults with him as needed albeit he does not remember her. However, she was the one who wrote Dumbledore and urged him to retrieve the invisibility cloak from James Potter to prevent the possibility of Voldemort taking possession of it. Dumbledore of course does not remember this. And she allowed him to return it to Harry once the boy enrolled in the school.

Because of the nature of her house, she has a different role in the battle against Voldemort, one that is not always understood on the rare occasion that it’s even known at all. Her primary concern is for her students, none of whom she wishes to have a direct part in this war. As a security measure, her predecessors further enchanted the 5th house students to appear as students of other houses. When taking classes with the other houses, the students’ badges will change to that of the house they would have been in had the 5th house not existed. Hence, Luna Lovegood appears to Harry and company as a Ravenclaw.

**Prof. Poole was quite distressed when she learned that Luna had followed Harry Potter to the Department of Mysteries.** While quite a few 5th house students wind up as Unspeakables, very few participate in open combat. Although she had words with Luna afterwards, she knew they would not be enough and set about crafting sterner measures. She looks forward to seeing whether they will be effective.

**In the meanwhile, just as Dumbledore does, she must strategize and play politics in order to protect her students.** Unlike Dumbledore, she is aware of ALL the factions involved in the war, not just the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters. While Dumbledore thinks he knows what saved Harry that night, she is absolutely sure of what saved the boy and it isn’t what the headmaster thinks. (For more information, see the essay What’s in a Name? The POWER… as well as the short story, As Pretty Does.) Nor is she about to enlighten him. She’s too busy trying to work with the faction that actually saved Harry Potter to keep Voldemort from winning the war. 

**Because, as a house of witches and wizards capable of traveling between realms, she’s well aware that the 5th house sits on the frontier of multiple hostile realms just waiting to attack.** These beings - forced into treaties that shut them away centuries ago when the wizards locked the gates between their realms - have been nursing their resentment against the wizards ever since. They’re fiending for a violation that will break the treaties and thus free them to wreak their revenge. The damage they could do, the desecration they could perpetrate make horcruxes look like mere child’s play in comparison.

**Unlike Dumbledore, however, she can call on aid where the headmaster cannot.** Although it is help that can override the Ministry if necessary, it is by no means guaranteed that it will assist her. It was all in the when, where, and how of the asking. The only way to know for sure if help was coming would be to cast aside all pride and lay bare her need. And she would have to do it personally.

She rifled through her desk to retrieve a piece of her finest parchment, then inked her quill and began to write.

_ “Dear Rev. Bourgeon, _

_ It's time...” _

* * *

**Next up should be the last installment which answers the question:** _ How was the 5th house involved in getting Harry named the 4th champion in The Goblet of Fire tournament? _

**FAQs/Miscellaneous**

  * To learn more about the Hogwarts Chaplain see Hogwarts - Help Wanted Ch. 3.
  * For more information on how the Name Rolls, which are powered by the Quintessence work, see the essay, What’s in a Name? The POWER… and the short story, As Pretty Does
  * My theory of how magic works and why is partly explained in A History of Magic. That essay should also explain the Pax Magica Militum. That concept derives from fan essayist Swythyv who gave me permission to use their concepts as long as I credit them.
  * The notion that people forget the 5th house students as soon as they are out of sight comes from Verity Brown’s sublime Snape/OC fic A Merciless Affection.
  * If the concept of the Quintessence makes you think of Star Wars’ the Force, I won’t be mad at you. It wasn’ conceived that way but I can see how people would think of it like that. It’s not sentient however. It’s simply the 5th element of nature.
  * If spheromancy sounds a bit like the temporal engineering that makes the TARDIS bigger on the inside than on the outside, again it wasn’t consciously conceived that way, but I won’t be mad if you think of it as being like that.
  * The notion of the genetic bottleneck on magic is strictly mine. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Good, Lord! Was that long enough for you? Apologies for the wait but I had to think everything all the way through to the best of my ability. I hate feeling like I’ve left something incomplete._

**Author's Note:**

> _Well that was something huh? * ducks thrown tomatoes * Fine, fine! Sheesh can't please 'em all can ya? * spots the pitchforks and runs *_
> 
> _[Read this magazine article](https://www.wired.com/2015/01/absurd-creature-of-the-week-argonaut) to learn more about the cute little Argonaut_


End file.
